Radiowave
by Niinza
Summary: McFly only! I do not own McFly, as much as I want to! Summary: McFly meet a group of girls. When they're walking home, they discover an old house uphill, which they enter. Unfortunately, they can't get out...
1. Chapter 1

RADIOWAVE

"Stop! That was…" Nina was searching for the right words. "… interesting. I guess."

She shook her head and nodded to the dancers. "Go have a break."

The dancers gave her happily smiles and walked loudly talking to the food buffet. Nina turned down the radio that played '15 Steps' from Radiohead. She leant against the wall and looked at her pupils. Well, pupils… They're only fourteen or fifteen. She's not that much older with her twenty-two years. Her phone rang.

"Yes?" she asked blunt. It's her niece Eva.

"Hey. Tell me you are off this evening."

Nina sighed.

"No, sorry."

"Dude! Come on, you've worked non-stop for over three weeks now. Give yourself a break and come Scarlett's piano bar tonight."

Nina sighed again. It is true – she has been working an awful lot. Just her excuse for getting over her ex-boyfriend Luke.

"It'll be fun. Meyke will be there. And Samantha and Winnie and --"

Nina interrupted her niece.

"Okay, okay, I'll go."

"GREAT! I'll pick you up at eight, eight thirty. Bye!"

Eva hung up before Nina could repeat a greeting. She shrugged and called her pupils back.

"Okay, people, from the top!"

---

Nina put on her make-up. Her old, but still fashionable jeans lied on the back of her chair. She already put on a top and her All Stars were the shoes she was going to wear this evening. Almost set.

---

Nina heard a honking noise. She swore and tied her shoe-laces. She grabbed her leather jacket and a coat and her keys. She went outside, locked the door and walked to Eva's car.

"Hey!"

They greeted and hugged.

"Hon, you look good. I look good too. Let's hook up," Eva grinned. Nina laughed.

"That's not likely of you to say."

Eva shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's get drunk."

Nina laughed again and they drove away.

After a lot of haven't-seen-you-in-long-time's Nina sat down in a table. She ordered a rum coke and looked around. Not much has changed. Well, Camilla got her hair cut. And Meyke had a new stud in her nose. But that's all. Nina nuzzled her lips and looked a bit nervous around. Just weird being with all those people.

"Whoa," Meyke disturbed Nina's thoughts. "Who's that?"

She was referring to a 20-something guy who's admiringly looking at his bass guitar. Three others came to him sit next to him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Scarlett said, walking by. "They're a British band, called McFly I think. They're performing tonight. That guy you're lurking after is Dougie."

Meyke patted Scarlett on her arm and said: "Yeah, heard of 'em. They sound good."

"Yeah, but they're not starting for another hour," Samantha said. "So whose turn is it to go on stage?"

Eva bruised Nina.

"Excuse me? No, I'm not going. Unless you want me to sing 'I've Got A Crush On Hilary Duff' by Scott Cain."

Eva frowned.

"Why would you sing that?"

"That's how I feel," Nina responded sarcastically. "No, but seriously, I'm not gonna sing tonight."

But Winnie tucked her up.

"Come on, don't be a weenie. Just get up and sing 'Just So You Know'."

Nina sighed.

"No, no, no, no, no."

But Winnie dragged her on stage and handed her an old guitar.

"Wha–" Nina started, but Winnie got everyone's attention.

"Hi. This is Nina and she's going to sing 'Chivas' by Kelly Clarkson tonight."

The audience applauded and Nina gave Winnie a dark look.

"H-hi. I think Winnie isn't on her best tonight, 'cause like I said to her I'm not going to sing, unless it's a Scott Cain song. Sorry."

She smiled innocently and started to go of stage. But one of the 'band boys' whistled at her and yelled: "Come on."

Nina turned around to see who it was. It was the brown-haired guy, with the blue eyes. Nina raised one eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Jeez. Weak," she heard the guy mumbling. Well, that's not a way to describe her! Nina gave him a blunt look and walked back.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed the guitar.

"Well, I guess I have to play after all."

She tried out some chords and then got the right one. She hummed at the first bit.

"_You're not worth it babe  
The trouble you bring the noise you keep  
And you don't even care_

I'm so sick of you babe  
Nights wasted I'm through faking  
You don't turn me on  
You don't do anything at all

_Baby I can't stand the sight of your face  
Baby I don't even want to hear your name_

Don't know what I saw  
But I ain't seeing it now  
Woke up this morning, bitterness in my mouth_"_

And then the chorus.

"_Guess I fell too fast  
Guess I learned my lesson  
So much for true love  
I'll take this chivas instead__.__"_

She sung the rest of the song.

"_You're too high maintenance babe  
All the time you spent trying to fit in and no one even cares  
It's so ridiculous babe  
Watching you turn as I burn  
It's like you're not even there_

Baby don't you try and hold my hand  
Maybe you should keep your eyes on your new girlfriend

Don't know what I saw  
But I ain't seeing it now  
Woke up this morning, bitterness in my mouth  
Guess I fell too fast  
Guess I learned my lesson  
So much for true love  
I'll take this chivas instead

I'll take this chivas instead  
Over your bed  
It wasn't even good  
Trust me  
I must have been so so so so lonely  
You are crap, yeah  
You should keep your eyes on your new little brat  
It's hard not to look I know  
I'm amazing  
I love you chivas_._"

The audience applauded and Nina smiled, she smiled a bit arrogant at the brown-haired guy. She putted the guitar backstage and walked to the table.

"Nice!" Meyke smiled proudly. Nina smiled back and then turned to Scarlett.

"Scarlett, sorry girl, but I really feel like dancing now, so I guess I have to go clubbing now."

Scarlett shook her head.

"Party girl." She kissed Nina on both cheeks. "See you soon."

Meyke stood up too.

"Yeah, I'll come to. And Eva too I think. Well, when she's finished talking to that guy."

Nina followed Meyke's pointing finger with her eyes and saw Eva talking to one of the band members.

"Man, she's weird today," Nina grinned. "Flirtatious, apparently, but kinda weird."

Meyke laughed and Nina looked at the guy Eva was flirting with. He had brown hair and had drumsticks in his hands.

"Ah, the drummer. Classic," Winnie grinned, looking at Eva too. Eva saw everyone looking and turned to the guy. He gave her a piece of paper and Eva smiled. Then she walked back, knowing the guy would watch her walk away. Eva chuckled and reunited with the girls.

"Tell," Camilla demanded immediately.

"Jeez, chill," Eva said in a straight voice, but grinned. "Ok, his name is Harry Judd; he's the drummer of the band. He's taking me out next Friday."

The girls were freaking enthusiastic and Eva couldn't resist grinning.

"But you guys have to calm down now, it's getting a bit of embarrassing."

They nodded and Meyke turned to Eva.

"Are you going to join us with clubbing? Nina and I –"

"-and me," Camilla added.

"-and Camilla were fancying dancing."

Eva shrugged.

"Yeah, seems cool."

She looked over her shoulder to Harry, caught his look and then looked forward.

"Yeah, I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, they're dancing on 'Black And Gold' from Sam Sparro.

"When's your roommate coming back from Italy?" Camilla yelled towards Nina while they're dancing. Nina thought about it.

"Uhm, in a week."

Camilla nodded. "Cool."

Nina nodded and smiled and they danced further.

---

"Well, I guess I'm not that drunk like I thought I was gonna get," Nina smiled to her nieces. She was a little tipsy, though. She kissed her nieces on their cheeks as they went to their apartments a few blocks away. Nina was stumbling by the front door and swore.

"Come on, freaking key, come on."

She heard laughing and saw a car turn around the corner and it honked at her a couple times. She raised her middle finger with an innocent smile on her face to the car and its drivers and the door finally went open. She went inside and walked to her apartment.

---

Next week she was still hard working. Her one night off was good for her, but it didn't stop her from being a workaholic.

"Come on, it isn't this hard! Just one-two-step, three-four-jump."

She looked at her class.

"You can do it."

The class looked a bit nervous under her look and Nina just started the music. They started good, but screwed up at the end. Nina sighed deeply.

"Okay, never mind. Class's over."

Her pupils left and Nina sat against the wall. She turned the volume down, but you can still hear the words a bit. She sighed and looks at the empty room. There was a knock on the door. Nina looked up. It was the guy she saw last Friday at Scarlett's bar! The one who said she was weak, not going on stage immediately. Yes, he. She stood up.

"Can I help you?" she asked like she didn't recognize him.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for my niece, Jade."

Nina nodded to the dressing room.

"They're already changing. I let them out three minutes earlier."

He nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

He stood still, like he wanted to say something, but walked away eventually. Nina sighed and turned off the radio. Her mobile rung.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hi, it's Eva. Hey, I was wondering, can you help me pick an outfit? I know, it's totally un-me, but I have to look good tonight."

Nina grinned as she walked out of the studio.

"Yeah, of course. Are you excited to go on your big date with Mr. Harry Judd?" she asked teasing. She was in the hallway now, where parents were waiting for their kids. Eva sighed.

"No. Okay, maybe a tiny, little bit."

Nina smiled.

"Well, since you're going out with a celebrity, you should be nervous."

"Hey, they're not as famous here in the US as in England," Eva reminded her. Nina nodded.

"True. Hey, I'm gonna hang up now, I'll see you in half an hour."

"Okay, bye-bye."

Nina putted her phone away and wanted to walk out the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She startled and turned around. It was that guy.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhearing…"

Nina raised one eyebrow.

"… but is your friend going out with Harry?"

Nina nodded. "Yeah. Why? Do you kno-"

She cut herself off. Of course they knew each other. They're in a band together.

"Right. Well, yeah, she's going out with your friend."

He grinned in a boyish way.

"Right," he copied her tone. "She's getting ready for the big date, huh?"

Nina smiled a bit annoyed back.

"Yeah. Tell your friend to better dress up nice and behave. Good night."

She walked through the door and walked to her car. But uh-oh – a flat tire. She swore and grabbed her cell. She called the garage, but it they weren't able to get her car picked up and fixed for seven o'clock this evening. Nina put her cell away and swore. She had the feeling nothing can go right this time. And of course – it started to rain. With her bag on one shoulder, she started to stroll home. But she hadn't even left the parking lot or a car stopped next to her and a window opened. Right. That guy again. Nina looked at the girl back in the car, talking to her friend. Ah right, her pupils Jade and Melody AKA stranger's niece and friend of stranger's niece. She sighed.

"Want a ride?" the guy asked. Nina nodded. "Yes please."

She was kind of embarrassed though that she sort of ditched him. Ah, what the heck. She's cold and wet and she wanted to go home! She gets in the passenger seat and closes the door. She smiled nervously at the guy and named her address.

"So… you're British, right?" Nina broke the silence.

"How did you figure?" he answered sarcastically. "I'm Danny Jones. Or the guy that found it weak that you didn't sing."

Nina smiled fake.

"Yeah. That was a real slap in the face. I'm Nina, by the way."

"Nina…?"

"Nina von Pickartz, and no, I am not from Germany."

Danny produced a little grin.

"You're a little young to be an uncle. Or is there a big age-difference between you and your sibling?"

Danny drove to the right.

"Well, I'm not her uncle. We're cousins. There's an age-difference between my mother and her sister."

Nina nodded. "Okay."

He stopped in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride." Nina even produced a smile. "I'll see you girls next week." She smiled at them too and walked to her door. She waved at the car and looked for her keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for your comment, xMcflyxLoverxKatie! :D

------------

"I'm here!" Nina yelled. She walked through the door to Eva's bedroom and saw another friend of her, Jessica.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while," Jessica greeted her. "How've you been?"

She leant her head a little to the right, giving Nina a sympathetic look. That's the way people looked since Nina and Luke broke up. Nina nodded slightly. "I'm okay… and you?"

"Great! My new job is frigging awesome!"

Nina smiled. "Fantastic."

Meyke walked in and handed over two dresses.

"Eva declined those. I'm not sure why."

Jessica agreed with Meyke. "Yeah, it's cute with the pinkish ruches."

"It's not cute, it's too pink and too… fuzzy," they heard coming out of the bathroom. Nina, Meyke and Jessica laughed.

"And FYI, I'm not going to wear a dress!"

Nina knocked on the door. "Hi, by the way. Do you wanna wear your black jeans with the torn legs?"

Eva sighed: "Yes please."

Nina chuckled and grabbed the jeans. She knocked on the door again and Eva opened it quickly. She grabbed the jeans and closed the door.

"Okay! A shirt!" Meyke smiled enthusiastically. Jessica grinned and opened the closet. They grabbed three shirts and threw them into the bathroom. Eva came out two minutes later with a nice shirt.

"Pretty!" Nina smiled satisfied. Eva rolled with her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, y'all have to go because he's going to be here in a couple minutes. Go, go, go!"

The three girls laughed and said their goodbyes to Eva. Nina checked her cell.

"Oh, Nasira's plane is going to land in one hour. I'd better go."

She kissed Meyke on her cheek – "I have to go too, animals don't heal their selves you know," – and looked at Jessica.

"Coming? Or do you have to work too?"

Jessica shrugged. "I should be verify tests now… ah what the heck!"

Nina smiled and called a cab. "Taxi! JFK airport please."

---

"Plane 475 from Rome to New York has landed at gate 17."

Nina and Jessica walked to gate 17, waiting in the back. They saw reunited families, newcomers in New York and at last but not least, they saw Nina's roommate coming!

"Nasira!" Nina yelled. "Over here!"

Nasira saw them and came running to them. They hugged and Jessica admired Nasira's tan.

"Whoa, you've done some sunbathing over there!"

"Yeah, I did," Nasira laughed. They called a cab and went home.

---

"So, what's new?" Nasira asked Nina when Jessica left and they ate. Nina shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Well… I'm still in my get-over-phase, Eva's got a date with this handsome drummer from McFly, Jessica got a raise…"

"Wait a minute, hold the phone… Eva goes out with a MCFLY-MEMBER?" Nasira said with sparkles in her eyes. Nina chuckled and nodded.

"I know, AWESOME, huh?"

Nasira nodded.

"They were in Scarlett's bar last week. They had to perform there, but we didn't stay. Well, I didn't. But Eva got Harry's number. Oh, and Danny, you know, he is a nephew of one of my pupils!"

Nina shook her head with a smile.

"It's so weird."

But then she grinned.

"But hey. Who am I to complain?"

There was a pause.

"He's more arrogant in real life. With his perfect hair and his stupid accent."

Nasira chuckled and Nina gave her a what?-look.

"Nothing, nothing…"

Nina gave her an evil look and grabbed the chips bowl.

---

Three months passed. Eva went out with Harry a couple more times and she was really, _really_ interested in him.

"He's not like the other guys I dated," she told her friends in splendour. "This could really work."

They grinned and were a bit surprised that Eva was _that_ into a guy. But hey – times has changed. She introduced everyone to the others from the band, though Nina already met Danny. She still didn't like him much, but acted polite, also because his niece was in her dance group. Nasira fell for Tom, who fell right back. Though everyone saw it, the two pretend like there was nothing between them. Well, until Harry caught him making out. They became an item too. Meyke still found Dougie 'interesting' – seriously, the girls knew better – but didn't make a move. He didn't do anything either.

McFly stayed a long time in America. They went back once – Eva and Nasira weren't too happy with that – but they spent most of the time in the US.

---

On April 27 it rained. It rained like it hadn't rained for over years.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Nasira yelled, feeling total useless. It didn't have any effect – they were all filled. She grabbed her cell.

"Hi, Tom? Hun, I'm totally stuck in traffic."

"No problem. I'll go pick you up."

"Aw, no need. I'll walk."

Nasira smiled. He was kind of a real British gentleman.

"No, really. I'll be there in ten minutes."

She hung up and started walking.


End file.
